shadowrun_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowsprint 4.5
Courtesy of /u/tonydiethelm. Why? I love the shadowrun setting, but I don’t love the ruleset. Put simply.... The rules are very complex and I believe that gameplay suffers because of that complexity. My intention is to slim down the ruleset without changing it (much). Players can use this to run Shadowrun, adding complexity back, or not, as they see fit. To this end I am throwing things out to simplify the rules and adding houserules to simplify. I am only removing things that slow down gameplay. The rules for learning new spells (182) isn’t something one does in the middle of a game, so I don’t care about it. I am using the 4th edition, as I do not care for the 5th edition cyberdecks. I am adopting several of the rules from 5th edition though. "But what if I want X?" Then add it back in..... :D Character Creation Character Creation is largely kept the same. What changed? I changed some skills. See the Skills section. A word about game balance I tried to pay attention to game balance, but I am only one person with one set of eyeballs. It is very possible for different players to create characters of differing power levels with standard character generation. It is the GM's responsibility to check for issues and ask particular players to adjust their characters, for the fun of the gaming group. It is the player's responsibility to be aware that everyone at the table needs to have fun for a gaming session to be a success. Open and honest communication solves most problems. If someone cannot put the fun of the group over the power level of their imaginary character in a consensual storytelling game... Don't play with them. +/-2 Rule To greatly simplify the game, all situational bonuses are +/-2, stacking as needed. No more looking the bonus up. Shooting a target while running (-2) at long range (-2 -2) in low light(-2) but you have low light vision (+2) and a smartlink (+2) while distracted by AR spam (-2) and using your off hand (-2)? Fine. Add it up, but at least you don't need to actually check what all those penalties and bonuses are. The Three Exceptions I hate exceptions but I couldn't find a simple way to houserule recoil that wasn't more annoying to remember. Also, I didn't want to complicate laser sights being less that smartguns. And I didn't want to mess with the wound modifiers. Just keep those as they are I guess. Sorry... :/ Skills As per (SR5eCRB 130), you can substitute skills, at a penalty. For simplicity's sake, I urge the penalty for skill substitution be kept to -2, or GM fiat. You can always use an active skill in place of a knowledge skill. If you spent that much time at the range, you'll have picked up the basics of how a gun works and know where the local shops are, etc. I encourage skill substitution for several active skills as well, as listed here. * Summoning(123) can be substituted for Banishing(123) and Binding(123). * Spellcasting can be substituted for Counterspelling(123) and ritual spellcasting(123). * Compiling(125) can be substituted for Decompiling(125) and Registering(125). * The various Mechanics (126). A diesel engine in a truck isn't that much different than a diesel engine on a boat. This makes sense, and gives Magicians/Technomancers/Techies more skill points to put into other areas. Skill List Combat Active Skills * Archery * Automatics * Blades * Clubs * Dodge * Exotic Weapon * Heavy Weapons * Longarms * Pistols * Throwing Weapons * Unarmed Combat Magical Active Skills * Arcana * Assensing * Astral Combat * Banishing (see skill substitution) * Binding (see skill substitution) * Ritual Spellcasting (see skill substitution) * Spellcasting * Summoning Physical Active Skills * Climbing * Disguise * Diving * Escape Artist * Gymnastics (See combat section, this can't be used to dodge any more.) * Infiltration * Navigation * Palming * Parachuting / Free Fall * Perception * Running * Shadowing * Survival * Swimming * Tracking Resonance Active Skills * Compiling (see skill substitution) * Decompiling (see skill substitution) * Registering (see skill substitution) Social Active Skills * Con * Etiquette * Instruction * Intimidation * Leadership * Negotiation Technical Active Skills * Aeronautics Mechanic (see skill substitution) * Armorer * Artisan ** Needs a specific skill. It's very silly that you can have Artisan and do Painting, Carpentry, Dancing, and Singing with it. It should be taken for each skill you wish. * Automotive Mechanic (see skill substitution) * Chemistry * Computer ** Specializations: By program (Analyze, Edit, etc.), by device type (commlink, surveillance, media, etc.), Data Search. * Cybercombat * Cybertechnology * Demolitions * First Aid * Forgery (logic) * Hacking * Hardware * Industrial Mechanic (see skill substitution) * Locksmith * Medicine * Nautical Mechanic (see skill substitution) * Software Vehicle Active Skills * Gunnery * Pilot Aerospace * Pilot Aircraft * Pilot Anthroform * Pilot Exotic Vehicle * Pilot Ground Craft * Pilot Watercraft Knowledge Skills Street, Academic, Professional.... Why is the distinction important? It's not. Just have knowledge skills. What Changed? * As per SR5eCRB(132), the use of cyber implant weaponry is under unarmed combat instead of exotic melee weapon. That just makes sense. I removed separate skills for ranged and melee exotic weapons for a single exotic weapon skill. * Enchanting(123) was removed. We don't enchant any more. * Counterspelling (123) was removed. We don't counterspell any more. * Skill substitution effectively removes several skills. Banishing, Binding, ritual spellcasting, decompiling, registering, etc . * Data Search is moved to a specialization of Computer. 'Cause that just makes sense, and it's ridiculous that you could otherwise have some professional at Data Search who isn't good with computers. :/ * Electronic Warfare is removed. We don't do that any more. * Forgery is linked to logic(SR5eCRB 144) instead of agility(127). This isn't the 1500s. Documents are created on a computer, not hand written. * Knowledge skills don't have subcategories. Just take what you want to make your character interesting. * Gymnastics can't be used to dodge any more. This isn't a movie. Back flips don't magically dodge bullets. * Artisan isn't a catch all skill any more. I'm a decent Carpenter. That doesn't magically mean I can paint well. Take a separate skill for each separate skill you want. Combat Rules Combat Turn Sequence (144) # Roll initiative (Reaction + Intuition, successes add to total) # First initiative pass # Do what you want to. No delaying actions. Don't act? Don't do anything. # Resolve next character, etc, in decreasing initiative order. # Repeat 2-4 for all characters that get another initiative pass, until no one has more initiative passes. # New combat turn. Standard Edge rules apply. Wound modifiers affect initiative. Actions Characters get 1 action per initiative pass. The only "free" action is speak/text (146) . This has repercussions... Aiming takes a whole initiative pass. Single Shot weapons still get one shot, Semi Auto still get two, and automatics can fire all the way up to their max mode (BF, FA, Suppressing fire) Movement Movement is done in Theater Of The Mind. We don't keep track of exact positioning. Use common sense. If someone is attempting to run to get into position, do a running test with net hits needed by GM fiat. If there is a foot chase, handle as an opposed extended test with threshold 6, or GM fiat. Give dwarves -2 vs. other metahumans. Give Trolls +2 vs. other metahumans. Life is unfair. Resolving Combat # Declare attack # Apply situational modifiers to both attacker and defender. Remember, all modifiers are +/- 2 for simplicity. Stack as needed. # Make the opposed test. #* Melee: (Skill + Agility) vs. (Skill+ Reaction) Skill can be weapon, unarmed, or dodge, depending. Add Dodge if on full defense) #* Ranged: (Skill + Agility) vs. (Reaction) Add Dodge if on full defense) # Add net hits to DV. # Damage resistance test #* Attribute + Armor (if applicable). Hits reduce DV. Houserule, you always take 1 stun damage from attacks. You can't soak everything. # Apply damage To speed things up further, dice from steps 3 and 6 can be combined into one roll. This is recommended for NPCs who will likely drop out of combat in one hit anyway. Note! We don't turn Physical into Stun damage here. That makes combat a lot more deadly! Misc Combat Considerations Range modifiers are simplified to -2 for medium, -4 for long, -6 for extreme, in keeping with the +/-2 rule. Laser sights still grant +1. They still have problems with smoke, rain, etc. I don't like that this is an exception to the +/-2 rule, but... smartguns should be better than laser sights. Using two weapons still splits your dice pool. All the various penalties or bonuses should keep to the +/-2 rule, stacking if needed. This should mirror the spirit of the original rules, if not the letter, but is easier to remember. You can only attack one target per initiative pass. Recoil is as per standard rules, but can be greatly simplified as "Every extra bullet past the first gives -1 to attack." Since you only get one attack per initiative pass anyway, it doesn't really matter. Just state how many bullets you want to shoot, up to 10. Treat all bursts as Wide bursts(153, each additional bullet is -1 die for defender and -1 die for attacker due to recoil). Suppressive Fire(154) rules are kept. (20 bullets. Agility + Skill. Record net hits. Anyone in the area not under cover rolls Reaction + Edge with threshold of net hits. Fail and they take standard DV of weapon.) Shotguns fire slugs and there's no need for choke rules. Called shots can be done with a -2 modifier, or per GM fiat. A character can still go Full Defense(160). They don't get to attack, but get to use their Dodge skill added to their defense rolls. They cannot use Gymnastics. Backflips don't magically make bullets miss. Wound modifiers (163) still exist. For every 3 points of damage, a character has -1 to their actions. Knockdown rules (161) are still in effect. If you take more damage than your Body, you are knocked down. Ammo types that cause knockdown (gel, stick n shock) give you a -2 on your body for this check. Encumbrance (161): If one is wearing armor higher than Body + Strength, they are encumbered and take -2 to all actions, or more per GM fiat. Subdual/wrestling (161) is treated as an extended opposed test. Whoever has more net hits, succeeds in grappling the other. A character still goes unconscious if either physical or stun tracks fill up. (163) Dead Man's Trigger (163) always works. Why not? Ambushing rules are by GM fiat. Grant +2 die bonuses to initiative. Surprise (165) tests are no longer A Thing. If you don't know about the other person because you failed to perceive them, they get a free action. Roll initiative after that. Reach (158) is a modifier to the attacker’s dice pool only. Special Damage Special damage types (acid, cold, electricity, etc) are resisted with full armor. * Acid effects are by GM fiat. Suggested to do DV for 2 more turns, destroy armor. * Cold effects are by GM fiat. Suggest * Electricity damage forces a knockdown test at -2, gives -2 dice due to disorientation until the character can rest. GM fiat otherwise. * Falling damage is 1DV per meter or GM fiat. * Fire damage is by GM fiat. Suggest catching fire if sensible, X damage per turn until put out. Barriers Barrier structure and armor ratings (166) are combined into "Structure" ratings. Just use the armor rating given in the book. Close enough. Rules for shooting through barriers and destroying barriers remain the same. Vehicle Combat Vehicle Combat has always been a bit of a mess. I am preserving the separation between tactical and chase combat (167), but am going to redo the chase combat rules. Chase Combat is now an extended opposed test. * Modifiers are applied for differences in speed and handling, per GM fiat. Use rule of +/-2. * Net hits are accumulated. * Threshold is 6, or GM fiat. ** Example: Alice is chasing Bob, Bob is trying to lose Alice. Bob’s car is faster (+2) and handles better(+2). They roll their appropriate vehicle skill+reaction, Bob obviously gets far more hits. They continue until Bob gets 6 net hits, then he gets away. ** If Alice has other cars helping her, add bonuses as per Teamwork tests. ** If Bob stops trying to get away and starts to try to crash Alice, start a new extended opposed test, with appropriate modifiers. Bob is no longer trying to get away, so that test is abandoned. ** If Alice is trying to get away and Bob is trying to crash Alice, then it's a race to meet the threshold, with neither reducing net hits from the other. ** Use common sense and GM fiat. ** Passengers can take normal actions and initiative passes (shooting out a window, etc) each chase combat turn. ** Drivers/Pilots with multiple initiative passes may use them each chase combat turn, either to increase their net hits or to fire vehicle weapons. Damage to occupants from Ramming/Crashing is now 12S for anyone buckled in, 12P for anyone not buckled in. This is not realistic. It is, however, much simpler. Adjust the DV down (6ish) or up (18ish) for significantly slower or faster speeds. Damage to vehicles from Ramming/Crashing is now 12P. Targeting (171) is quietly ignored. Explosions Scatter is by GM fiat. Explosion damage reduction with distance is by GM fiat. Grenades go off at the end of the combat turn. That's not realistic. It is simpler. Magic Rules Magic Actions (179) As with Combat Rules for actions, Characters get 1 action per initiative pass. The only "free" action is to "speak", which could be used to order a spirit. Traditions (180) These rules don't impede gameplay so we didn't fiddle with them. Spellcasting (182) #Choose a spell #Choose force of the spell. #*If over the magician's magic, the drain is physical, not stun. #Choose a target within LOS. #Roll Spellcasting + Magic, net hits improve spell. #Determine effect by spell description. #Resist Drain by rolling Willpower + Drain stat for your tradition. #*Net hits reduce drain. Summoning (188) #Choose spirit Force #Roll Summoning + Magic, resisted by Force. #**Net hits are services owed. #Resist Drain by rolling Willpower + Drain stat for your tradition. #*Net hits reduce drain. Banishing (188) #Roll Banishing + Magic, resisted by Force. #*Net hits reduce services owed. #Resist Drain by rolling Willpower + Drain stat for your tradition, as per Summoning. #*Net hits reduce drain. Drain (various) Values are simplified. *Self or touch spells are (force / 2) - 2 *Single target spells are (force / 2) *Area effect spells are (force /2) +2. ***This is less than the book. I also nixed the half armor resist, so less drain, but less effect. ***Houserule, you always take 1 stun damage from drain. You can't soak everything. *Summoning drain is the force x 2 of the spirit. **This is much higher than the book. It’s also simpler, and frankly, spirits are overpowered anyway. The Astral World (191) If you are astrally perceiving and attempt to do something in the physical world, you get -2 to your physical actions. The rules for astral perception are still in effect, see the Assensing Table (191). Astral Attributes (192) *Logic -> Astral Agility *Willpower -> Astral Body *Intuition -> Astral Reaction *Charisma -> Astral Strength *Shortcut: Use Magic for all astral attributes. Astral Combat (192) *Magician: Charisma / 2 *Spirit: Force /2 *Watcher: 1 *Weapon Focus: weapon damage Mana Barrier (194) Astral barriers can be attacked in the astral, use standard barrier rules. They regenerate fully with one Combat Turn of rest. Magicians may “press through” a barrier with a Magic + Charisma Opposed Test against the barrier’s Force x 2. If the character scores more net hits, they forces their way through. The character may also bring a number of astral forms with them through the barrier equal to the net hits scored. If the barrier scores more hits, the character fails to break through. Foci (199) Counterspelling foci are folded into Spellcasting foci. Binding and banishing foci are folded into Summoning foci. Mentor Spirits (200) These rules are not changed. Misc Considerations Sustaining a spell still gives -2 to all actions. We don't have simplified rules for spell defense(185), ritual casting(184), dispelling sustained spells(185). We don't use them. Add them back in if your table agrees. We don't do limited spells (182). Spirits have a telepathic bond with their summoner (186). Spirits have 3 initiative passes on the Astral, 2 when materialized (186). We don't worry about spirit range or remote services (187). Spirits vanish at sunrise or sunset, unless bound(187). Watchers (189) can be summoned as per Summoning rules. Each net hit is 1 hour of service. Service time can be limited at will by the summoner to keep drain low. Matrix Rules Matrix Attributes (222) to simplify, all matrix attributes of a device are combined into a single device rating, unless upgraded on a specific device. Matrix Actions (228) All Matrix actions take one initiative pass, with "talking" being a free action. This can be used to command agents or sprites. Common Use Programs (232) All common use programs are included with your OS. They match your OS score, or the device rating. Hacking Programs (233) All hacking programs are as per the book, though we don't do spoofing, encryption, or electronic warfare so you don't need programs for those. Agents (234) You can only run one agent per user device. Agents use the system rating of the device they are loaded on, up to their own rating. Otherwise the rules are as per the book and GM fiat. Hacking (235) As per the book. *Hack On The Fly, Hacking + Exploit extended opposed test (Target Firewall, +3 for security account, +6 for admin account) ***Target rolls Analyze + Firewall (your Stealth) for each roll you make to detect and trigger an alert. *Probing The Target, Hacking + Exploit extended test (System + Firewall, +3 for security account, +6 for admin account), with an interval of 1 hour if done in VR, 1 day if done in AR. ***Target gets one free Analze + Firewall (your Stealth) when you log in. If it succeeds, an alert is triggered. Cybercombat (236) Initiative (236) *Initiative is AR uses physical stats. *Initiative in VR is Response + Intuition Combat is (Cybercombat/Agent + program ) vs. (Response + Firewall) (+Hacking/Agent Rating if using Full Defense) Damage is program + net hits Damage to Attack is resisted with (system + armor), damage to Blackout or Black Hammer is resisted with (Willpower + Biofeedback). Houserule, you always take 1 stun damage from attacks. You can't soak everything. Technomancers (239) I'll get around to writing these when someone wants to play one. Rigging (242) Autosofts are handwaved as being part of the pilot program. Use Pilot. Drone perception (245 is still Pilot + Sensor or Perception + Sensor if rigging. Drone initiative is Pilot + Response and they get 3 total initiative passes. Controlling drones (245) is still done by; Issuing commands, Remote Control, or jumping in/"Rigging". Drones cannot be hacked when a rigger is rigging them. We do not use Electronic Warfare (246). Misc Considerations We don't worry about storage. We don't worry about processor limit (222). We only have two device modes (223), Active and Hidden. Access IDs(224) are assumed to be spoofed by Hackers. Because Duh. Subscriptions for hacking (224) and rigging (244) are handwaved. Cold Sim (226) gives an extra initiative pass (total of 2). Hot Sim (226) gives an additional initiative pass (total of 3). It also gives a +2 to all matrix actions. I love that they include Spoofing(236), encryption, and electronic warfare, but we don't do it for the sake of simplicity. You do not need to roll to command(232) a device to do the basic functions of that device. Turn up a comlink's volume, make a call, make a car welding robot weld some cars.... etc... These have GUIs built for half illiterate morons. If you want to make that car welding robot dance the macarana, then yes, you're going to need to roll. We do this to save time. Gear In General As we nixed AP, some weapons need damage increased to compensate. Roughly, 3 dice is1 DV, give or take. We are ignoring -1AP, and -2 to -4 add 1 to DV. Etc. I'm not going to make all new tables, but I will list new DVs for weapons that should be increased. Ok, fine, I need to make all new tables. Work In Progress. Melee (315) *Stun Baton 7s(e) *Monofilament Whip 9p *Pole Arm (Str/2+3)p *Shock Glove 6s(e) Pistols (317) *Defiance Ex Shocker 9s(e) *Yamaha Pulsar 7s(e) *Raecor Sting 4p *Ares Viper Slivergun 6p *Remington Roomsweeper w/ Flechettes 5p *Ruger Super Warhawk 7p Assault Rifles (321) *HK XM30, Sniper 8p Sniper Rifles (321) *Ranger Arms SM-4 9p *Walter MA-2100 8p Machine Guns (321) *Stoner-Ares m202 7p *Ultimax HMG-2 8p Assault Cannons (321) *Panther XXL 12p Ammo (323) I'm playing without special ammo types, except for: *Explosive Rounds still give +1DV and explode on a glitch *Gel rounds inflict stun damage, are resisted with normal armor, and force a knockdown check at -2. Grenades (325) *Flashbang 7s *Fragmentation 10p *High Explosive 11p Rockets (325) TBD Armor (327) All armor uses a single armor rating. Use the average of Ballistic and Impact. *Leather Jacket 2 *Actioneer Business Clothes 4 *Armor Clothing 2 *Armor Jacket 7 *Armor Vest 5 *Camoflage Suit 7 *Chameleon Suit 5 *Full Body Armor 9 *Lined Coat 5 *Urban Explorer Jumpsuit 6 *Helmet +2 *Ballistic Shield +5 *Riot Shield +4 *Taser Shield +4 Comlinks (328) These are basically just the 'link and OS costs combined, with all stats combined into one rating. It is likely a hacker will want to improve their firewall. Record that separately if required. *Meta Link 1 400¥ *CMT Clip 1 500¥ *Sony Emperor 2 1300¥ *Renraku Sensei 2 1600¥ *Novatech Airware 3 2250¥ *Erika Elite 3 3300¥ *Hermes Ikon 3 4000¥ *Transys Avalon 4 6500¥ *Fairlight Caliban 4 9500¥ Cheatsheet Combat Initiative Reaction + Intuition test Ranged Skill + Agility vs. Reaction (+ dodge if full defense) add net hits to DV. Melee Skill + Agility vs. skill + Reaction (+ dodge if full defense) add net hits to DV. Damage Resistance Stat + armor subtract net hits from DV. If DV > body, knockdown. Magic Casting Spellcasting + magic vs. Body/Willpower Casting Drain Drain is F/2+0/1/2. Reduce drain by Willpower + Charisma/Logic net hits. Summoning Spirit Summoning + Magic vs. Force. Watcher Summoning + Magic each hit is an hour of life. Summoning Drain Willpower + Charisma/Logic. Hits reduce DV. Summoning Drain is Force of spirit. Watcher Drain is hours of service Banishing Banishing + Magic vs. Force (+ Summoner’s magic if bound). Each net hit reduces a service. Astral Space Agility <-> Logic Body <-> Willpower Reaction <-> Intuition Strength <-> Charisma Astral initiative is intuition x 2. Force your way through an astral barrier or ward with Magic + Charisma vs. Force x 2. Each net hit lets you bring one Thing through. Matrix Initiative Response + Intuition, 2 init passes in Cold Sim, 3 init passes in Hot Sim. +2 bonus to everything for hot sim use. Perception Computer + ‘link rating vs. Hacking/rating + Stealth. Dumpshock 5S for cold sim, 5P for hot sim. Hack on the Fly Hacking + Exploit (Firewall +3 for security account +6 for root) System rolls Analyze + firewall (Stealth), alert if succeeds. Probing the Target Hacking + Exploit (System + Firewall), 1 hour if VR, 1 day if AR. System rolls Analyze + firewall (Stealth), once, on log in, alert if succeeds. Cybercombat Cybercombat/Rating + Offensive Program Rating vs. Response + Firewall (+ Hacking/Rating if full defense) net hits add to DV. Damage Resistance Attack -> System + Armor, hits reduce damage. Blackout/Black Hammer -> Willpower + Biofeedback Filter, hits reduce damage. Rigging +2 bonus for hot sim. If a drone takes damage, resist half in stun with willpower + biofeedback filter. Category:Mechanics Category:4E